


breakfast in bed

by yamagusheep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, tsukki is a NERD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima had never been too fond of going out on dates or doing anything that was outside the house. It's a little different this Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breakfast in bed

It was just about eight o’clock in the morning, the sun shining in streams through the generally transparent bedroom curtains. Tsukishima was awake, his arm slung around his only slightly smaller lover, planning to surprise him with a nice breakfast in bed for their first Valentine’s Day spent together in the same house. It made him grateful that Yamaguchi was such a heavy sleeper and slept fairly late into the morning.

Slowly, Tsukishima pulled himself out of bed and patted around the bedside table in search of his glasses as he stood. He found them and put them on, deciding against a shirt but pulling on some sweats for the cool morning. He padded down the carpeted hallway and onto the kitchen’s hardwood, opening the freezer to retrieve the bacon he had bought a couple days prior. He got out everything he needed to make Yamaguchi’s favorite breakfast: french toast and fried potatoes.

As he proceeded to cook with as little noise as possible, he felt grateful that he watched and observed his father cook with his mother all those times before school. (Breakfast was all he was good for, he remembered Yamaguchi telling him.) He made sure that the powdered sugar was sprinkled generously over the two pieces of toast after preparing a plate for his boyfriend. He slid a couple pieces of bacon next to the french toast and then a scoop of the well-seasoned potatoes in the empty space of the plate.

Atop the fridge was a tray meant for breakfast in bed. He pulled it down and set the large plate of food on it and poured a cup of orange juice, placing it on the tray as well. He searched the cabinets for the store-bought cupcakes that he had purchased with the bacon and found them shoved behind a box of cereal. He took one with pink icing out and placed it on the tray, just about ready to deliver the tray of food to Yamaguchi. Just one more thing he had to do.

Tsukishima wasn’t normally a sappy person. He was careful to not let many of his feelings show, but when he did let them out, he was very peculiar about how they were let off and showed to other people. He had a card, though, just for this special occasion. He was ready to stay with Yamaguchi for a lifetime, if it hadn’t been a half a lifetime already. In their late twenties, Tsukishima was ready to stay by Yamaguchi’s side, and he wanted to have Yamaguchi at his side, too.

The card was heartfelt and made Tsukishima embarrassed just thinking about it. He knew it would make Yamaguchi cry, and that would be fine. They didn't often go on dates or out to eat, deciding to stay in whenever they felt particularly affectionate to watch a movie or have slow, passionate sex. He decided to do something special for once, starting with this breakfast, hopefully pumping Yamaguchi up for their date Tsukki had reserved a week in advance. With the breakfast finally ready and organized, he made his way back down the hallway and into the bedroom, where Yamaguchi was stretching out, his eyes finally fluttering open.

“Mm,” the brunet grunted, “g’morning, Tsukki.” His voice was drenched in sleep and he yawned as he looked at the food, a bit confused. He slowly sat up, leaning back against the headboard. “What’s that?” he asked, as the food was brought to him.

“I made you breakfast,” mumbled Tsukishima, slowly setting the tray over his lap. When Yamaguchi reached for the card on instinct, he told him, “Don’t read the card yet. Eat first.” Yamaguchi gave him another odd look and nodded, thanking him for the meal and saying his graces quietly before picking up the fork on the side of the plate.

As Yamaguchi ate and groaned at the deliciousness of the food, Tsukishima crawled back into bed with his boyfriend, who had leaned on him some to eat. “This is something very wonderful to wake up to, you know,” Yamaguchi smiled, kissing the blond’s cheek. “Thank you… Happy Valentine’s Day, too.”

Tsukishima blushed and looked away with a quiet “You too,” and proceeded to wait, his nerves jumbling in the pit of his stomach as Yamaguchi downed his glass of orange juice to finish his meal. Slowly, with Tsukishima’s golden eyes watching carefully, Yamaguchi picked up the card folded neatly in half, addressed to Yamaguchi in Tsukishima’s fairly neat handwriting.

As Yamaguchi read it, with a gasp at the beginning, he teared up and started to bawl towards the end and Tsukishima knew he just got to the part with the proposal.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi hiccuped, crawling out from the covers to sit on the taller male and hug him half to death. “Tsukki, yes! Yes, of course, you idiot!” he whimpered into his neck, card still in hand. Tsukishima plucked it from his fingers and took the ring off that was taped to the inside of the card (he felt it was a little cheesy, but hey, what marriage proposal wasn’t?) and slid it onto Yamaguchi’s finger.

Tsukishima continued to hug his fiance, rubbing his back softly. “I love you, Tadashi,” he murmured quietly, his face tomato red.

The blond felt Yamaguchi’s grin against his neck and tiny brown hairs tickling his nose. “I love you, too, Kei.” 

**Author's Note:**

> it's a lil late for v-day, but better late than never!!!! thanks for reading, tsukishima is a giant nerd. who tapes a ring to a card?


End file.
